Duckworth
Duckworth is Scrooge McDuck's longtime, no-nonsense butler and chauffeur in DuckTales. Despite having "Duck" in his name, Duckworth is actually an anthropomorphic dog. He worked for Scrooge even before the nephews moved in. He's Scrooge's chauffeur and errand boy on occasion. Duckworth used to be Scrooge's only household servant until Scrooge hired Mrs. Beakley. He also is the servant of the house. Personality Duckworth is sane, devoted, and graceful and even loyal. He is always on the job, which also indicates how responsible he is. He is well-known for having no nonsense about him. Indeed, he knows nothing of greed and takes pleasure in helping others. Appearances ''DuckTales Duckworth usually appears as a supporting character in the episodes of DuckTales. His only starring roles on the show were in the episodes "Duckworth's Revolt" and "Take Me Out of the Ballgame". In these two episodes he shows he's a capable leader and his out of the box thinking comes in handy, whether its helping Doofus hit a baseball or steering a flying saucer that is out of the latter's control. Duckworth is a jack-of-all-trades in the McDuck mansion, making him an important member of Scrooge's staff. He is happiest when he's helping someone and has no real interest of going out in the world to seek his own fortune. [[DuckTales (2017 series)|''DuckTales (2017)]] Duckworth makes his return in the reboot series in the episode "McMystery at McDuck McManor!". According to Webby, Duckworth died some years before the start of the series, and Scrooge has never had an actual birthday celebration since. When Huey puts on a birthday party for Scrooge, the entertainer Black Arts Beagle tries to summon a demon, who turns out to be the ghost of Duckworth. Seeing that McDuck manor is infested by Scrooge's enemies (who were actually guests which Louie invited, as he only had one hour to prepare), Duckworth takes Scrooge to the safe room, ejects the enemies from the manor, and spooks Huey, Dewey and Louie to teach them a lesson about forcing Scrooge into the party. When the triplets learn about this, Huey tries to apologize, but Scrooge assures him that it had at least reunited him with Duckworth, who remains in the mansion in his ghostly form. Duckworth has a rivalry with Mrs. Beakley, constantly calling her out on her housekeeping skills and ability to maintain peace at McDuck manor. Mrs. Beakley is shown to openly detest Duckworth, frequently expressing her displeasure at his ghostly return. Due to his ghostly status and intangibility, Duckworth is incapable of acting as Scrooge's butler as he once did, but instead acts as a guardian to McDuck manor by assuming his demonic form. At the end of "The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!", Duckworth is seen leaving McDuck Manor along with Beakley and Webby, cleary disappointed with Scrooge for his behavior towards Huey, Dewey and Louie over the dissapearance of Della Duck. In "Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!", it is revealed that Ducksworth was still alive by the time of Della's dissapearance. Gallery Trivia *Although Duckworth did not appear in the Carl Barks comics on which the TV series was based, Scrooge did have various irregularly appearing similar butlers in these stories, who went by such names as "Edgerton" and "Jarvis".The Butlers However, there was not one consistent butler, and none of them appeared more than once. *In the Dutch dub of the 1987 TV special Sport Goofy in Soccermania, Scrooge's butler (who was called "Jeeves" in the original version) was dubbed "Van Stoetenwolf", Duckworth's official Dutch name. *Duckworth is the demon that appears in the introduction of the 2017 Ducktales reboot, though his identity is not revealed in the introduction following his premier episode. References fi:Ankenström it:Archie (Disney) Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Elderly characters Category:Servants Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Athletes Category:Siblings Category:Deceased characters Category:Spirits Category:Shapeshifters